Friendships
by Willow21
Summary: Sam and Zoey both visit Washington. Chapter 4 in the 'Stone By Stone' series. This one takes place 4 weeks after The Gathering Storm, but can be read alone. Ensemble, Sam & Zoey.
1. Part One

**Title: Friendships  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Sam and Zoey visit Washington.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u starting after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place four weeks after Chapter 3.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Sam and Zoey.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JWP, NBC and others own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part I**

**Thursday August 12th 2004 **

Josh was trying to understand a budget report, but the words were starting to mean nothing to him and the numbers were blurring into one incomprehensible jumble. He sighed, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a second to try and ease his headache.

That, of course, was the moment Zoey chose to enter the office. She smiled at the site of Josh, with the top button of his shirt undone, his tie slackened, his hair looking like he'd spent most of the day running his hands through it. He looked as rumbled as ever, it was good to know some things never changed. "Busy?" she asked.

Josh opened his eyes and grinned. "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now," Zoey sat in the visitor's chair. "You look like crap, Josh."

"That's about how I feel," Josh agreed with a slight smile. "How long you staying?"

"'Til after the weekend. Thought I'd let Charlie take me to the movies."

Josh grinned mischievously, "Will that be like a date or as friends?"

"Friends," Zoey replied. "Maybe," she shrugged. "I don't know. It's sort of up to him. Actually I probably won't be allowed to go," she said with a frown.

Josh could see the disappointment in her eyes and, just to make her smile, he made an offer that would probably cause the president to fire him. "Sam's here this weekend, come out with us."

Zoey face lit up, "Hey that'd great," she smiled. "Where you going?"

"Dunno, drinks and a meal I guess."

"Something different to the usual then?" Zoey teased. "I'll ask my dad, which coming from any other 23 year old would sound really pathetic."

"He won't have a problem with you coming out with us," Josh said and then smiled. "It might be better if you don't mention that Sam and I are going to be there, in fact you might just want to tell him it's Donna and CJ."

"That's probably a good idea," Zoey agreed, before changing the subject to the reason she was there. "What's going on with my dad and Leo?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Zoey gave Josh a look that reminded him of her mother. "How did it start? And don't ask 'how did what start'."

"You know, I remember when you were shy," Josh sighed. "It started after the CODEL," he lied, because, even though he suspected it went back further than that, he didn't want her to think it had anything to do with her.

"Because of the summit?"

Josh shrugged, "I think, I don't really know. Leo hasn't said anything, and your father is hardly likely to tell me."

"He told me everything was fine. I wish he'd stop trying to protect me. It's obvious something's wrong."

"I know," Josh agreed. "Things have seemed a little better the last couple of weeks, maybe it'll sort itself out."

"Was that you being optimistic?" Zoey asked.

"No, it's called clutching at straws. So you going to come tomorrow?" 

......................................................................... 

Zoey waited until after dinner, before approaching her parents about the night out with the senior staff. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince them, so she'd found out from Donna which restaurant they were going to and then she'd spoken to the secret service. They'd agreed, so now all she had to do was convince her mother and father. 

"I don't know, Zoey," Abbey told her youngest daughter.

"I'll have protection," Zoey argued. "They're only going to a restaurant."

"What do the Secret Service say?" Abbey asked.

"That it'll be fine, because I'm 23 not 7," Zoey replied a little sharply.

"That tone isn't going to help," Jed said. "Who's going?"

"Charlie, CJ, Donna, Toby, Mallory, Will, Sam and Josh."

"I remember what happened before when you went to bar with Sam and Josh," Jed sighed.

Zoey didn't have to ask what he was talking about. "That was 5 years ago and nothing happened." She watched her parents impatiently. While she understood that this was hard for them, they had to realize that she wasn't a child, she had to live her life. "I couldn't be much safer than sat in restaurant with a group of White House staffers, Mallory and Sam. They're the only ones who know I'll be there and surely you trust them. Plus, we'll have Secret Service at the next table and on all the exits."

"So you have talked to the Secret Service?" Abbey asked.

"Yes."

"Jed?" Abbey asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Oh for God's sake," Zoey snapped. "I haven't seen Sam since he left. I haven't had a night out with my friends, or with anyone for that matter, since last year."

"We went out over Christmas," her father protested.

"Yes, and it was nice," Zoey agreed. "Don't take this the wrong way, dad, but going out with you isn't real. You travel in a full security cordon; nobody gets within a mile who hasn't been vetted for 3 months. I'm 23, I want to live as normal a life as possible. I want to go out with friends to a restaurant, that's all."

"Okay," Abbey nodded.

Jed looked at his wife and then at his daughter, who was trying very hard not to smile triumphantly. "Just to the restaurant," he reluctantly agreed.

"They might go on someplace," Zoey tried.

"They can go on to wherever they choose, you're only going to the restaurant," Jed told her.

"Okay," Zoey smiled. She kissed her parents and went to phone Charlie.

Once Zoey had left the room, Jed looked up at his wife. "Is this wise?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "What did happen when Josh and Sam took her out before?"

"It was during our first year. She went to the bar and got hassled by some students. Charlie went to help her and they started on him. Josh hit her panic button, which she'd left at the table."

Abbey smiled reassuringly at Jed. "I don't think there's any way either Charlie or Josh will let Zoey go anywhere without half a dozen agents." When Jed gave her a questioning look she added, "They both feel guilty about letting her go to meet Jean Paul at the club last year."

Part 2.......


	2. Part Two

**Title: Friendships  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Sam and Zoey visit Washington.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u starting after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place four weeks after Chapter 3.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Sam and Zoey.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JWP, NBC and others own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part II**

**Friday**

"You're late," Donna greeted her boss. "In fact you're 15 minutes late for senior staff."

"Yes, thank you, I know. What do I need?" Josh asked.

"A tie?" Donna suggested. "Here," she handed him a blue tie and his notes for the meeting. "Good luck," she smiled. "Oh and a 'thank you for phoning me, Donna,' wouldn't go amiss."

Josh was struggling to fasten the tie, while balancing the folder under his arm. He looked down at his assistant and smiled, "Thank you for phoning me, Donna."

"What would you do without me?" she sighed. "Leo's office, hurry up," she instructed.

Leo glared at his deputy when Josh rushed into the meeting, looking even more disheveled than usual. "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry." Josh took up position behind CJ's chair, but Leo still appeared to be waiting for an explanation. Josh considered a number of excuses - phone call, car wouldn't start, had to help an old lady across the road - but he settled on the truth. "I overslept."

Leo raised his eyebrows and gave Josh a questioning look. "You overslept?" he asked. "You'd better get the notes off one of your classmates then. Anything else?" he asked the group.

"Shannahan?" Toby asked.

"I've set up a meeting," Josh relied.

"Anything else?" Leo looked round the staff, and everyone shook their heads. "Okay then. Let's try and have an uneventful day," he told them as they stood up and filed out of his office. "Josh, wait behind."

"What's up?" Josh asked.

Leo studied the younger man. "You overslept?"

"Yeah," Josh shrugged.

"You feeling alright?"

"What bought that on?"

"Are you?" Leo fixed Josh with a stare that said, 'don't try and bullshit me'.

"I'm fine. There was a power cut last night; my alarm reset itself and I overslept. Also my freezer defrosted itself, which is possibly the first time it's ever been defrosted," Josh smiled.

"Okay," Leo nodded. "We can't win in Idaho," he said.

Josh frowned, "Pearson's a good candidate," he objected.

"Not in Idaho he isn't. He's too liberal and you know it."

"Leo...."

"Let it drop."

Josh wasn't willing to give in that easily. "We need Idaho to win back the Senate," he protested.

"Not if we put the money into helping Massu and Robbins."

"Robbins isn't going to win."

"She has a better chance than Pearson," Leo replied.

"Come on, Leo. Just give it another couple of weeks, see how his numbers are doing."

"No, it's over, we can't....." Leo began, but Josh interrupted.

"It's almost three months away. You can't say this early that it's over."

"It was over last August," Leo pointed out and saw Josh's shoulders slump. He sympathized with Josh, knew that he desperately wanted Carrick to loose his seat, but he also knew that it wasn't going to happen. "You're making this personal, Josh. You know he can't win."

"I just....." Josh hesitated. "Yeah," he agreed and looked down at the floor.

"I know you want to beat Carrick," Leo told him, "but you'll beat him on a bigger stage if we take back the senate without him."

Josh looked slowly back up. "You think we can?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we have a better chance than last time." Leo watched Josh. It seemed to him that the younger man had given in far too easily. "I'm serious about this, Josh. If I find out you've been doing anything in Idaho without clearing it through me first....."

"I won't. I learnt that lesson." Josh assured him. "Anyway," he sighed, "I know you're right. I knew when Pearson first announced he'd run against Carrick that he had no chance, I'm fairly sure he knows it too."

"You haven't promised him anything?" Leo had to ask.

"No. He knows we can't do that, it'd look like petty revenge," Josh shrugged, "which is what it would be, on my part anyway. Idaho's lost and I guess there's a few in the leadership who'd still like to see me lost with it."

"You took a gamble and it didn't pay off. It happens," Leo said. "I could have handled it better, with the leadership and with you."

"We've done this conversation to death," Josh said with a slight smile.

"Yeah." Leo knew he'd hurt Josh last year and he wished he had handled it better, but it had been the final straw. He needed to lash out at someone and Josh was the nearest target, not that CJ and Toby had got away lightly.

"Massu and Robbins," Josh said. "Okay," he nodded.

................................................................

CJ had followed Toby from the staff meeting, through the west wing and to his office. "What time you picking him up?" she asked.

"8.15," Toby replied.

"And you're going straight to the restaurant?"

"Yes," Toby agreed.

"What if you can't away from here?"

Toby sighed, "He's a big boy, CJ, I think he'll be able to get a cab and find his own way."

CJ ignored the sarcasm. "Josh is collecting Donna, Will and I are meeting them at Iota at 9 and then going to Luigis. We're meeting Zoey and Charlie there, so try not to be too late."

"You're over excited," Toby told her.

"I haven't seen Sam for months, of course I'm excited."

"Will?" Toby suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You and _Will_ are meeting Josh and Donna?"

"Yes. He wants to see Sam."

"Why can't he see him tomorrow?"

"He can, but he can also see him tonight."

"Yeah," Toby sighed.

.....................................................................

After a morning of endless meetings, Leo had gone to lunch with Josh. "You going to bring Sam here tomorrow?" he asked as they walked back from the mess.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "You can come tonight you know."

"I know," Leo agreed. He knew Josh was worried about him, and no matter how often he assured him that he was fine, that he and the president would work it out, Josh continued to fuss, as did Margaret. In fact, they were becoming quite the double act. "Toby's collecting him from the airport?" Leo asked.

Josh nodded, "I'm picking Donna up. Zoey's meeting us at the restaurant, it's going to be a good night."

"Just try not to do anything CJ's going to have to explain on Monday," Leo smiled. "You sorted for the thing with Shannahan?"

"He's cancelled."

"Why?"

"Said his grandmother's ill," Josh replied skeptically.

"You think he's stalling?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why he'd bother. I'm looking into it."

"Go easy on him, it could be that his grandmother _is_ ill."

"Shannahan's 68, Leo. His grandmother would be pushing 110."

"Then she'd probably be ill," Leo smiled. "Let me know what happens."

"I'll see you later," Josh replied and turned to go to his own office.

"Josh," Leo called after his deputy.

Josh looked back round.

"Don't let Zoey talk you into taking her to any bars or clubs."

"Not a chance," Josh agreed.

Part 3.....


	3. Part Three

**Title: Friendships  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Sam and Zoey visit Washington.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u starting after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place four weeks after Chapter 3.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Sam and Zoey.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JWP, NBC and others own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part III**

At 8.30 that evening, Josh was standing in the doorway to Donna's bedroom, impatiently watching her apply her make-up. "I could have got a cab," she told him.

"I was passing. Are you almost ready?" Josh asked.

"This is why I hate it when you pick me up."

"We're meeting the others at 9," Josh sighed and looked at his watch.

Donna smiled; he was like a little boy, all excited because his best friend was coming for a visit. "You could have met him at the airport."

"Toby wanted to," Josh replied. "Hurry up."

"You want me to look my best don't you?" Donna asked.

"I don't care," Josh replied and Donna fixed him with a questioning look. "You always look great," he quickly backtracked. "Can we go?"

"You're such a gent, Josh. It's hard to see why you don't have a girlfriend." Donna stood up and collected her purse. "Come on then."

"Crutches," Josh ordered.

"I don't need them."

"The doctor said....."

"They spoil my outfit," Donna joked.

"Donna!"

"Yes," she sighed.

Josh followed Donna down the stairs, resisting the urge to hold onto her and make sure she didn't fall, although in truth she seemed to have 'climbing stairs with crutches', down to a fine art. Not to mention the fact that she'd probably hit him with a crutch if he did start to fuss.

"By the way," he said. "You do look great."

"Thank you," she beamed.

...............................................................................

An hour later they were sitting with CJ, Mallory, Zoey and Charlie, in a specially cordoned off area of Luigi's restaurant, waiting for Sam and Toby. "Stop fidgeting," CJ told Josh. When he looked at his watch again she noticed something she'd never realized before. "Why do you wear your watch on your right wrist?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"You're right handed, so you should wear your watch on your left wrist."

"What difference does it make?"

"It's strange."

"It's almost 9.30," Josh complained.

"They'll be here," CJ sighed.

"He's excited," Donna smiled.

"He's annoying," CJ replied. "They're here," she said. "Now you can stop whining"

"Where have you been?" Josh asked Toby.

"Sam had to have his clearance checked before he could come over to this part of the restaurant," Toby replied.

"Sorry, my fault," Zoey told them and stood up to hug Sam.

"Hey," Sam grinned as he hugged the first daughter. "Toby said you were coming,"

Zoey pulled away and studied Sam for a second, deciding that 18 months away from the White House had done him good. "Nice hair," she admired his new short haircut.

"Thanks." Sam looked round at the group sat at the table and smiled. "You all look starving."

"We are," Josh replied. He stood up and hugged Sam. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be here, I missed you," Sam told Josh before looking at the rest of the table, "all of you. Let's get some food," he said as he sat down between Josh and Toby.

...............................................................................

"You know that wasn't entirely me," Sam was telling CJ.

"That's not what the papers said," CJ replied. "Former Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn saves small business from giant corporation, or something like that."

"Chilhursts were in the right, but it's a small family firm and they thought they had no chance against Littlewoods," Sam shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You won," Josh said, "In fact you took them to the cleaners."

"Yes, thank God," Sam agreed, "otherwise I think we may have gone under with Chilhursts."

"So now your firm's the champion of the little guy," Zoey said. "You're a local hero and yet you're leaving."

"He's in love," CJ grinned. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's taken some kids from her old school on a camping trip," Sam replied. "Her and three other teachers, apparently it's a goodbye celebration treat."

"They've gone camping to celebrate?" Josh asked.

"She's from Connecticut," Sam told at Josh, "She's a little strange."

"She'd have to be, she's dating you," Josh smiled.

Sam just grinned. "I thought Will was coming?"

"Unfortunately he couldn't make it," Toby said.

"You could try and sound more sincere," CJ scolded.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I like Will," Zoey told them. "And so does Mal," she smiled.

"I just said he was funny," Mallory protested.

"I'd agree with that," Toby said.

"Humor, not strange," Mallory replied.

"You were excited because he was coming," Zoey grinned at her friend.

"Little crush?" Josh asked Mallory.

"No," she insisted.

"Big crush?" Sam asked.

"It's amazing how quickly you two fall back into sync," Mallory told Sam and Josh, who looked at each other and grinned.

...................................................................................

By the time they'd finished their starters, the conversation had turned to politics and the midterms. Toby was asking Josh about Pearson. "Leo's warned me off," Josh smiled ruefully.

"Good," Toby replied. "I hope you're going to listen to him."

"Who's Pearson?" Sam asked.

"He's running in Idaho against Carrick," Toby supplied.

Sam turned to Josh, "You really don't want a piece of that," he told him.

"Yeah, he's right," Donna agreed. "Leave it alone."

Josh looked around the table. "Anyone else?" he asked.

"Leave it," Charlie told him.

"It's not worth the fight," CJ added.

"My dad would kill you," Mallory agreed.

"And mine," Zoey joined in with a grin.

"I know, I know," Josh laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"We're just looking out for you," Sam said as the main course arrived.

Part 4......


	4. Part Four

**Title: Friendships  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Sam and Zoey visit Washington.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that starts after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place four weeks after Chapter 3.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Sam and Zoey.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JWP, NBC and others own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part IV**

Across the table, CJ turned to see who Zoey was watching with a fond expression. It wasn't too much of a surprise to see Josh and Donna helping themselves to each others food, and doing in a way that made it seem the most natural way to eat in a restaurant. "I don't know why you two don't just get one plate between you," she told them.

Josh and Donna hadn't actually realized what they were doing, let alone that someone else had noticed. They looked at each other and grinned self-consciously.

"I can't believe we haven't asked yet," CJ suddenly said to Sam. "How was your interview?"

"Not good," Sam told her.

"Well if you will go for interviews on Friday the 13th," Josh pointed out. "What happened?"

"It would have gone better if the senior partner hadn't known Mr Gage," Sam replied.

"Mr Gage, as in Gage.... whoever?" Josh asked.

"Whitney, Pace," Sam supplied. "Yes. I don't think he was too impressed with the way I left them."

"Ahh," Josh nodded.

"How did you leave?" Zoey asked.

"I sort of walked out in the middle of a meeting, cleared my desk and left."

"Why would you do something like that?" Mallory asked.

"It was Josh's fault," Sam smiled. "He was standing at the window, soaked to the skin I might add, grinning at me. I just had to follow him. He has a terrible poker face."

"What?" CJ asked.

Josh took up the story. "I told him, if I found the real thing in New Hampshire I'd come and get him. I did, so I did," he smiled.

CJ understood now. "Right," she nodded. "So you don't hold out much hope of Mr Gage's friend employing you?"

"Not really," Sam agreed. "But I have an interview on Monday in Hartford, with a firm I fancy working for more, so it doesn't matter."

"If you came back to work here you'd be involved in all the fun," CJ told him.

"From what Josh has said, _fun_ isn't the word I'd use to describe the last few weeks."

"Only 'cos you're not here," CJ smiled.

............................................................................

As the dessert dishes were cleared away and the wine was finished off, everyone looked ready to leave the restaurant. "Where are you going now?" Zoey asked CJ.

"Sam has apparently had a long day and doesn't want to go to a club, so we're going back to Josh's."

"But you're going home," Josh told Zoey.

Zoey gave him a questioning look. "Did you turn into my father?"

"No, but he's scared of your father," CJ smiled.

"I'll come back with you," Charlie told Zoey.

Zoey looked from Charlie to Josh and wished they would both stop feeling guilty about her kidnapping. "One minute," she told them. She went to the next table, because she hadn't been joking when she told her parents that her agents would be at the next table, and spoke to Harry, the head of her detail.

"What's she up to?" Sam asked.

"I dread to think," Charlie replied as Zoey sat back down next to him.

"I'll be in The Residence all weekend," Zoey told Sam, "I'll see you before you go?"

"Yeah, course you will," he replied. "I'm coming to the White House tomorrow. Wouldn't they let you come to Josh's?"

"Yeah, but they'd want to go ahead of us and check the apartment first and there'd be agents outside, it's too messy."

Josh knew that the president, the first lady and Leo would kill him for this, but Zoey looked disappointed and they'd been having a good night. "They can check my apartment," he offered.

"No, I don't want to get you in trouble with my dad and Leo. Anyway, I'd better not push my luck, it's amazing they let me out at all. I'll let Charlie take me home."

..........................................................................

When they stopped outside the East Entrance, Charlie climbed out of the car and walked round to Zoey's side. "Thank you," she smiled as he opened the car door and held out his hand. "I had a really good night."

"Me too," he agreed.

"Come on up."

"No, I should get going, your parents will be waiting for you."

"Charlie," Zoey laughed, "It's not like you don't know them. Come up and have a coffee or something before you go. It's not that late."

"Okay," Charlie agreed. He walked next to Zoey, resisting the urge to hold her hand and listening as she chatted happily about Sam and his new job, about Josh and Donna, about Mallory and her crush on Will. "You think she'll ask him out?" Zoey said.

"Donna or Mallory?" Charlie asked.

"Either," Zoey replied. "Although they'd both have to face Leo if they did," she smiled. "Do you think it's okay for a girl to ask a guy out on a date?"

"It is a leap year."

"That's true." Zoey was thoughtful for a moment. Then she looked sideways at Charlie. "Well in that case, I was wondering whether you'd like to go and see a movie on Sunday night?"

"A movie?" Charlie asked. He seriously doubted her parents would allow it but, just for a few more minutes, he wanted to believe they were a normal couple, that they were the same as millions of other young, single Americans. "Which movie did you have in mind?"

"I'll let you choose, as long as I can choose the snacks."

"So that'll be toffee popcorn and those little kids sweets," Charlie smiled.

"They are not kids' sweets," Zoey protested. "I happen to like marsh mallow. So you want to come?"

"I'd love to." He had to ask though, even though he knew it would spoil the moment. "What about your parents."

"They won't want to come," Zoey smiled.

"You never know with your father," Charlie grinned. "Do you think they'll us go?"

"They let me out tonight didn't they? We're giving the secret service two days notice. They'll let us go, and if they won't there's a cinema right here in the building."

"Very true," Charlie agreed. "But then of course your father would definitely want to come."

Part 5.............


	5. Part Five

**Title: Friendships  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Sam and Zoey visit Washington.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that starts after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place four weeks after Chapter 3.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Sam and Zoey.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JWP, NBC and others own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part V**

**Saturday**

"Donna's looking well," Sam commented as he and Josh ate breakfast the following morning.

"She looks tired," Josh replied.

"She's only been back at work a few weeks and her leg'll be keeping her awake, give her time," Sam told him. "I remember in college, I fell off a roof and broke my leg. It ached and itched so much, kept me awake for weeks."

"How did you fall off a roof?" Josh asked with a smile.

"I'd got locked out and was climbing back up to my room, which was over a veranda. But it had been raining and the roof tiles were slippery, I lost my footing and fell. It really hurt."

"I'd think," Josh grinned at the mental image he had of Sam shinning up a drainpipe.

"So you still haven't told her?" Sam asked.

"Told who what?"

"Told Donna how you feel."

While he was in Germany, Josh had phoned Sam to let him know what was happening. Donna was in the recovery room and Josh was upset and confused and had let his defenses down. It wasn't intentional, in fact he'd didn't even realize what he'd said until Sam had agreed that he'd known for years. It was however, the first time he'd admitted to anyone how deep his feelings for Donna ran. Of course, that didn't mean he was about to tell Donna. "No," he said.

"Because?" Sam asked.

"The same reason I've never told her, nothing's changed."

"Doesn't she wonder at you flying out to Germany to see her?"

"She's my friend. She'd do the same for me."

"Which should tell you something," Sam said.

"I'd do the same for you as well; but trust me, even with your new hair cut, it would mean nothing more than we're friends," Josh smiled.

"You need a good woman in your life."

"I have one."

"I don't mean as a friend. Waking up everyday next to someone you really care about, knowing that she'll always be there for you and you for her. There's nothing like it."

Josh laughed. "You've got it bad."

"Yes," Sam replied with an embarrassed smile.

"So why don't you ask her to marry you?" Josh wondered.

"I might. I'll make you a deal. You tell Donna and I'll propose to Chloe."

"No," Josh replied. "I'm quite happy with things as they are."

"You really aren't," Sam told him.

Josh strived for a change in subject. "Who's your interview with on Monday?" he asked.

Sam grinned, because he knew Josh was going to approve of this. "I only heard I'd got an interview last week. I'd tried their New York office, but they didn't have anything for me. Then a vacancy came up for a litigator in Hartford."

"Who with?" Josh asked, although he had a good idea.

"Debavoise and Plimpton," Sam smiled. "Don't you think it's odd that the partners are now Bryce, Rhodes and Garcia?"

"They've never change the name." Josh grinned, "Call me biased, but I hope that's the one you get."

"You think your dad would have hired me?"

"Well to be fair he knew you quite well, so probably not," Josh smiled. "Leo'll be pleased."

...........................................................................

**White House**

Sam and Josh arrived at the White House at 10, their first port of call was Leo's office.

"Debavoise and Plimpton," Leo grinned, "they're a good firm, I hope that's the one you get."

"Me too actually," Sam agreed. He'd expected Leo to look, well tired and drawn maybe in view of the tensions between him the president, but he looked fine. As far as Sam could see, he was the same old Leo and that came as something of a relief.

"You okay?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just strange to be back here. In a way it's like I never left, but it feels different somehow."

"Different good or different bad?" Josh had to ask.

"Good, more relaxed." Sam grinned, "That might actually be me rather than the building."

"He's in love," Josh teased.

"When are we going to meet her?" Leo asked.

"The first weekend we have off work, I'll bring her to Washington, I promise."

"Good," Leo smiled. "For now though, you're keeping the president waiting."

"Yeah," Sam suddenly looked worried. "Okay, here I go."

As Sam knocked on the adjoining door and entered the Oval Office, Josh grinned at Leo and shook his head. "He actually looks scared."

Leo gave him a knowing look. "What have you been telling him?"

Part 6............


	6. Part Six

**Title: Friendships  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Sam and Zoey visit Washington.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u starting after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place four weeks after Chapter 3.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Sam and Zoey.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JWP, NBC and others own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part VI**

Sam couldn't believe that he was actually feeling nervous as he entered the Oval Office. This place use to be his second home, sometimes it had felt like his first home. He hadn't been gone that long, surely things couldn't have changed that much, could they? "Mr President," he said as he entered from Leo's office.

Jed looked up, "Mr Seaborn," he smiled. "Sit down, we've got a lot to discuss."

"We do?" Sam asked. "I mean, yes, Mr President, we do," he smiled, suddenly feeling like he hadn't been away.

"Josh tells me you're here for interviews, you're moving back to the east coast."

"Yes, Sir. Chloe starts a new job in Connecticut in September."

"She's a teacher?"

"She teaches 9th grade English, yes. She's from Connecticut and has wanted to move back for a while now. Strangely, I feel more at home here than in California, most of my friends are over here, so I'm happy to move with her."

"Well New England is obvious the finest part of this great country," Jed smiled. "Not to mention that the best people come from there."

Sam returned the smile, "I'm pretty sure Josh would agree with you there, Sir. Although I think Toby may have a different opinion."

"Toby just likes an argument, he knows he's wrong," Jed gave a mock shrug. "Where are your interviews?"

"I had one yesterday in New York with Bellingham, Reid and Burns, I have another on Monday in Hartford with Debavoise and Plimpton."

Jed looked thoughtful, "Didn't Leo use to work there?"

"He did. Josh's father was a partner there, so he hopes I get it. It's actually only a six month contract, which gives me time to work out what I really want to do." In truth Sam hadn't felt settled in a job since he left the White House, deep inside him there was still a longing to be involved in some level of politics.

"And when are you going to make an honest woman of Chloe?" Jed smiled. "More to the point, when do I get to meet her?"

Sam grinned, Chloe would die at the thought of a meeting with the president. He did however promise to bring her to Washington as soon as they could. As he sat talking with Jed, it occurred to him that while Leo may look fine, the president didn't. To Sam he looked tired and seemed to have aged in the 18 months since Sam had last seen him. Maybe that could be put down to pressures of the job and being almost 2 years older, but Sam was still concerned that it was more than that, that perhaps his MS had changed.

............................................................................

While the president was interrogating Sam, Josh went to see whether Charlie had been successful in his mission. "Well?" he asked.

"We're going to the movies on Sunday," Charlie told him, the delight at the news evident in his eyes.

"Excellent. I told you she'd agree."

"You told me to play it carefully," Charlie reminded him. "Then you told me to leave it alone, then to go for it."

"Yeah, well what would I know about women and relationships," Josh shrugged. "Anyway, who cares, she said yes."

"It might not mean anything though, I mean it could just be for old time's sake, do you think?"

"Nah, she still likes you."

"Really?"

Josh shrugged again, "What do I know? You should ask Donna or Mallory, God even Toby's better at this than me."

"Toby?"

"Maybe not," Josh smiled.

"I'm going to ask her. You know like in old movies."

Josh laughed, "You're going to ask her to go steady with you?"

"Yeah, I want to do it right this time."

"How was it wrong last time?"

"It ended, something must have been wrong."

"Fair point," Josh nodded. "But my money would be on the media, the pressure....."

"The hate groups," Charlie finished.

"Yeah."

"They'll all still be around," Charlie pointed out.

"But you're both older and wiser now."

"Older and wiser?" Charlie asked.

"You know what I mean. Plus, in a couple of years we'll be out of office and no one will care."

................................................................................

"How'd it go?" Josh asked Sam as they left Charlie and went to find the others.

"I had to promise to bring Chloe to the White House."

"She'll like that."

"She's going to kill me," Sam replied. "She's shy you know."

"Really?" Josh asked, "She's going to love us then. You are going to bring her to Washington at some point aren't you? It's beginning to look like you're ashamed of us."

"There's been nothing stopping you coming out to California."

"Seriously, have you watched the news recently?" Josh asked. "Tell you what, if you don't make it here by Thanksgiving, we'll come to Bridgeport and see you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sam smiled. "Josh, is the president alright, he looks tired."

"I think Fitz's death hit him hard, and Charlie thinks that the fight with Leo is taking its toll." Josh knew what Sam was really worried about though. "It's not MS, at least I'm pretty sure it's not. I think it's just the last few months, they've not been easy."

Sam nodded. "I wish I'd been here for you," he admitted. "When you called from Germany, I almost got on a plane and flew out there."

"Yeah? Thanks," Josh smiled. "Donna's mom was great, even if she did keep reminding me to eat healthily."

"So you got on well with her mom?"

"Yeah, even though she's a republican," he grinned. "Did you know Charlie and Zoey are going on a date?"

"About time," Sam said. "Are they coming tonight?"

"No, they're going to the opera with the president and Abbey, which I'm sure they'll enjoy no end. Almost as much as CJ and Leo, who are going as well."

"The president and Leo are going out together away from the office?"

"It's CJ's biggest nightmare. She's praying that the press don't care about the president visiting the opera."

"I'll bet," Sam agreed. "Although Abbey'll make sure they behave."

"Well, watch the papers and we'll see. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Who's coming?"

"Me, you, Toby, Will and Donna."

"Can Donna drink on her medication?"

"She can, or at least she does. Why?"

"How about a pub crawl, you know, bar to bar, see how many we can cover."

"Well I'm pretty sure there'll just be you and Toby standing by the end of the evening, but yeah sounds good to me."

Part 7.............


	7. Part Seven

**Title: Friendships  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Sam visits Washington.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u starting after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place four weeks after Chapter 3.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Sam and Zoey.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JWP, NBC and others own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part VII**

**Georgetown, 11.30pm **

"It's your fault," Will complained, "and he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Sam assured him. "It takes him a while to get to know people."

"Nah," Josh shook his head. "He hates you."

Sam laughed. "Still working on the staff motivation skills then, Josh?".

"I shouldn't have let him get me drink," Will suddenly looked worried. "I mean, who knows what he'll put in it?"

"They don't sell hemlock," Josh assured him.

"Is it really that bad?" Sam asked.

Josh nodded, "We have to meet in secret."

"'Cos Josh is scared of Toby," Will added.

"I am," Josh agreed as Toby returned to the table with the drinks. "No chasers for us?" Josh asked.

"You can't handle beer," Toby told him, "there's no way you're getting a chaser as well."

"You know that's just a vicious rumor spread by Donna?" Josh protested.

"Why didn't she come?" Will asked.

"She claimed she was having a girly night in with her roommate," Josh replied.

"But really she didn't want to have to look after you when you're drunk," Toby added.

"Yes," Josh nodded his head. "No, hang on, no that's not it. I don't need Donna to look after me."

"No, of course you don't," Sam replied indulgently. "Luckily I'll be able to take you home tonight."

"Good," Josh said, he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

Toby shook his head and smiled. He would never admit it, but happy, drunk Josh amused him.

"How are the twins?" Sam asked.

"They're good," Toby replied. "Every time I see them they've learned to do something new," he smiled with a mixture of pride and embarrassment.

"And Andi?" Sam asked.

"She's fine," Toby's answer was dismissive and didn't invite further questions.

Josh however was a little drunk. "She phoned you first," he told Toby.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Don't start," Toby warned Josh.

"I'm just saying, you were the first person she thought of."

"I'm serious," Toby told him. "Leave it."

"Okay," Josh said. "But you're making a mistake."

"What about you?" Toby couldn't help but point out.

"Completely different," Josh replied.

Sam looked at Will, "Do you ever feel you've walked into the middle of the wrong conversation?"

"Frequently," Will agreed. "I find it's best not to ask."

"Exactly the same," Toby was telling Josh.

"How's it the... forget it, I don't want to talk about it." Josh's tone earned him a curious look from Sam and concerned looks from Toby and Will, both of whom remembered Josh's face after the bomb in Gaza.

Will changed the subject. "Is CJ being punished?"

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"What for?"

Toby's good mood returned. "She questioned Charlie over his choice of Notre Dame in the sweep, the president overheard," he supplied.

"Well that was dumb," Sam said.

Two hours, and four bars, later, Will and Josh were sat at one table in an almost deserted bar discussing the merits of instant replay in football. At another table, Sam and Toby were discussing Josh and Will. "He's okay you know," Sam argued.

"Well Josh seems to like him."

"Is he alright?" Sam wondered.

"Josh?" Toby asked and Sam nodded, "As far as I know, why?"

"You looked concerned before when he was talking about Andi."

"Yeah," Toby replied. "He was talking about immediately after the bomb. Andi phoned me. He was... I've never seen Josh look so frightened, terrified even. I think if Leo hadn't sent him to Germany.... I don't know what he'd have done."

"You were worried about him," Sam smiled.

"It's a habit I can't seem to shake," Toby admitted. "So you sure about leaving California?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Couple of years ago you couldn't wait to get there."

"I know. Although in a way I'm actually glad I lost. I needed to get out of politics and the break has done me good. Plus, I got to meet Chloe," he smiled.

"You and her are serious then?"

"I know I've only known her a few months, but it's like I've known her for years. We totally click. She's my best friend, it's," he paused and grinned at the look Toby was giving him, "it's great," he said.

Toby nodded and finished his whiskey. "You don't feel ready to come back here then?"

Sam shrugged. "I have interviews with law firms," he dodged the question.

"For temporary contracts," Toby pointed out.

"Not sure whether Chloe would like sharing me with Washington. Debavoise and Plimpton are a good firm."

"Josh's father's firm," Toby remarked.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I do want to get back into politics, just not yet."

Toby could understand that. Loyalty to Jed Bartlet was the only thing that kept him in Washington half of the time, and when that loyalty was pushed beyond breaking point, loyalty to the team took over. Habit was sometimes the only thing that got him out of bed and into the office on a Monday morning.

He looked over at Josh and Will. Will had been thrown in at the deep end, it was no wonder he'd grasped the first passing life raft. As for Josh, Toby had no idea what made him want to carry on doing this job. He'd been shot and had almost died, he still suffered the physical side effects from that, not to mention the PTSD. Then he'd almost lost Donna because they worked in the White House.

However, there was big difference between him and Josh. Josh was doing what he'd always wanted to do. Washington and all it entailed; the battles, the challenges, every aspect of the White House and The Hill, those were who Josh was, they were a part of him and Toby doubted that Josh had ever even considered leaving.

Sam was right though, Toby couldn't help but worry about Josh, he hadn't really stopped worrying about him since August 7th 2000.

Sam was watching Toby, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "We should get Josh home."

"And Will," Sam added.

"If we must," Toby grumbled.

..............................  
END OF CHAPTER 4

Chapter 5 coming soon.....


End file.
